Maybe Someday
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Porque, talvez um dia, Victoire dissesse o que já havia deixado claro: que o amava. [TEDTOIRE - ONESHOT]


**MAYBE SOMEDAY**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Porque, talvez um dia, Victoire dissesse o que já havia deixado claro: que o amava.

[TEDTOIRE - ONESHOT]

* * *

 **Disclaimer & Notas: **Personagens principais pertencentes à J.K. Rowlling.

Heey, pipouss, tudo certo? Então, gente, estava eu lá no grupo das divas do whatsapp, quando DO NADA surgiu o assunto +18 (sério, não sei porque surgiu essa conversa, nossa, nem ideia) e então as meninas decidiram fazer um desafio de smut (fics +18 hehe). Nós teríamos de escrever sobre casais que nunca havíamos escrito, mas dos quais gostássemos. O único porém é que deveria ter smut heheh  
Eu escolhi tedoire (Ahlupin, sua linda, essa é para ti ), porque eu ADORO esse casal, mas nunca havia escrito nada sobre eles (cês sabem, 99% do que escrevo é Jily, o que não deixa muito espaço para o resto hehehe).  
EU AMEI escrever essa fanfic, sério. Quis fazer algo meio diferente, com um ar mais skins, sei lá. Daí saiu isso ahahha

Espero que gostem da fic tanto quanto eu amei escrevê-la! Ah! A oneshot foi inspirada na música Give You What You Like da Avril Lavigne (AMO ESSA MÚSICA)

* * *

 **Is this love?**

* * *

 _I've got a brand new cure for lonely_

* * *

A garota deu a última tragada no cigarro, deixando a fumaça escapar de seus lábios logo em seguida, numa tentativa fracassada de dar a sua boca o que ela queria naquele momento. Ela não queria cigarros, ela sabia, mas não estava disposta a fraquejar diante do que ela mesma propusera.

 _"Nada de beijos"_ , ela se lembrava de falar, meio embriagada, sua cabeça levemente pesada de tequila enquanto era erguida pelos braços fortes _dele_. _"Isso seria o pressuposto de algo mais íntimo, algo que nós dois não temos e nunca iremos ter"_ , fora tão confiante, apesar do álcool, tão absurdamente determinada de que aquilo bastaria. _"É como uma cura para a solidão, só que melhor"_.

E então eles transaram naquela e em várias outras noites depois daquela proposta. E _nunca_ se beijaram. Não que ele não houvesse tentado. Ele tentara inúmeras vezes. E em todas elas, ela se manteve firme.

 _"Nada de beijos!"_ , ela repetia a frase milhares de vezes, normalmente seguida de um sorriso maroto e um rolar de olhos _dele_. E então eles se ocupavam com _outras coisas_.

Tudo estava bem, perfeito. Então porque aquela necessidade repentina de ir _além?_ De querer coisas que nunca quisera?

Era um relacionamento aberto, não era? Então qual o problema? Não era como se um único beijo pudesse, de fato, mudar tudo. Francamente, era apenas _um beijo_. Ainda havia muitas outras partes do corpo dele, muito mais interessantes, aliás, as quais ela poderia ter além da boca.

Baixou os olhos para o corpo nu dele, observando as curvas e os músculos sobressalentes. Ele era lindo. Diabos, ele era _gostoso demais_! Mas, apesar do corpo atraente, havia outra parte dele que parecia estar atraindo-a como borboletas à luz.

Seus lábios, entreabertos enquanto ele dormia, pareciam fazer um apelo silencioso para que ela os capturasse entre os seus.

Ela prendeu outro cigarro, colocando-o na boca e erguendo-se da cama, desnuda, encaminhando-se até a janela, observando a neblina que recaía sobre Londres, deixando tudo ainda mais úmido.

Ela abriu levemente o vidro, deixando a fumaça sair, sabendo que ele odiava cigarros e o cheiro agridoce deles. Diabos, desde quando ela se importava?

Não sabia por quanto tempo ficou ali, parada, tragando um atrás do outro, sentindo-se totalmente consumida por um desejo que ela sabia precisar controlar.

* * *

 _And if you give me what I want_

 _Then I'll give you what you like_

* * *

— Vic? — a voz engrolada dele soou e, jogando fora o cigarro inacabado pela janela, Victoire voltou-se para encará-lo. O cabelo azul-escuro dele recaía sobre seus olhos, dando um ar de desleixo adorável.

 _Adorável_. Desde quando começara a usar adjetivos fofos para descrevê-lo?

Sacudindo-se mentalmente, ela se encaminhou para perto da cama, abaixando-se para capturar a garrafa de _firewhisky_ que havia deixado ali antes de deitar e, sem se importar em pegar algum copo, bebeu um gole da mesma, sentindo o álcool descer queimando por sua garganta. Ela esperou que queimasse a vontade de _beijá-lo_ também.

— Ei, Teddy. — ela retribuiu o cumprimento, após três goles, deixando a garrafa sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, sentando-se na beira da cama. — _Bom dia_. — disse, irônica. A verdade é que não passavam das duas e meia da madrugada, mas Victoire não conseguia lembrar ao certo desde que horas eles haviam ido para a cama no dia anterior. Três, quatro da tarde? Algo assim.

Talvez ficar tempo demais perto dele estivesse causando efeitos colaterais nela. Talvez ela devesse ir embora.

— Vem cá. — ele ronronou, acabando com qualquer pensamento que ela pudesse ter de deixá-lo. Céus, quantas vezes ele havia feito aquilo nas últimas horas? Bem, Victoire já havia perdido as contas, a única certeza dela era que, em todas as vezes, _cedera_.

Deitando-se ao lado dele, virada para encará-lo, ele franziu o cenho ao sentir o cheiro mentolado.

— Você fumou. — Teddy disse e arqueou uma sobrancelha, encarando-a com ar professoral.

— Estava entediada. — Victoire respondeu, sabendo que aquilo era uma mentira. Talvez _"não querendo cometer uma burrice"_ fosse mais certeiro.

Teddy estreitou os olhos.

— Depois de tudo o que fizemos, você _conseguiu_ se sentir entediada? Céus, acho que vou começar a me preocupar.

Ela rolou os olhos, não querendo comentar sobre aquilo, e esticou a mão para o peito dele, arranhando levemente seu tórax, fazendo-o calar-se e puxá-la para perto, mordiscando seu ombro e pescoço, deixando-a arrepiada.

A garota empurrou-o, subindo sobre ele, não dando tempo para que ele fizesse mais uma tentativa... Ele estava _próximo_ demais de seus lábios. Próximo demais, cheiroso demais, perfeito demais, _Teddy demais_ para que ela resistisse.

O corpo dele estava quente abaixo dela, mas ela sentia-se ferver com o contato. Seus corpos nus, um contra o outro, sentindo-se em toda sua extensão. Ele sorriu com a dominação, adorava quando ela _mandava_.

— O que pretende fazer, Weasley? — ele interrogou em fingida curiosidade.

— Você sofrer, Lupin. — ela respondeu de imediato, sorrindo em malícia antes de abaixar o rosto para o peito dele, mordiscando-o e distribuindo beijos, sentindo o gosto salgado do suor seco da última transa, o cheiro almiscarado de homem emanando contra seu rosto, excitando-a.

Ela continuou, utilizando a boca para arrepiá-lo, deixando-o totalmente à sua mercê. E então ergueu os olhos, encarando-o, antes de descer a boca sobre seu membro, fazendo-o gemer com o contato.

— Vic... — ele murmurou, arqueando-se levemente enquanto ela continuava, movimentos compassados enquanto brincava com a língua. — Porra! — ele xingou, fazendo-a sorrir e passar levemente os dentes pela glande. — Vem cá. _Agora!_ — ele disse, entredentes, praticamente rosnando.

De forma lenta, ela subiu, mordendo os lábios enquanto esperava ele colocar a camisinha, sentando-se _nele_ assim que ele terminou, fazendo com que ambos gemessem em prazer.

Ele apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos, aproximando o rosto dos seios dela, abocanhando o mamilo esquerdo, colocando-o entre seus dentes enquanto sugava-os. Ela gemeu, agarrando seus cabelos enquanto aumentava o ritmo, descendo e subindo sobre ele, enquanto sentia-se umedecer cada vez mais, o calor aumentar à sua volta, o suor escorrer pela milésima vez por suas costas.

A sensação absolutamente maravilhosa de tê-lo dentro dela, junto dela, _nela._

Ele afastou a boca do seio esquerdo, buscando o direito para dar a ele o mesmo serviço, fazendo-a ir à loucura. Ele gemeu quando ela diminuiu a velocidade, parecendo querer aproveitar cada centímetro de seu membro, engolindo-o aos poucos com sua intimidade.

— Rápido. — ele disse, sentindo-se perder a força nos braços, o sentimento crescente de excitação fazendo-o afundar-se nos travesseiros enquanto ela deitava-se ainda mais sobre ele, esmagando os seios contra seu peito, quentes.

— Tsc, tsc. — ela murmurou contra o ouvido dele, fazendo um calafrio perpassar por sua espinha. — É como eu quiser, Teddy. — disse e ele podia sentir o sorriso em sua voz antes dela mordiscar seu lóbulo, trazendo mais milhares de sensações para o momento.

Ela parecia realmente estar disposta a fazê-lo sofrer, pois a cada estocada, ela diminuía a velocidade, os movimentos lentos e torturantes. Ele sentia que não seria capaz de aguentar muito mais se Vic continuasse daquele jeito e, aproveitando que ela estava distraída com o seu pescoço, ele agarrou-a pela cintura, virando-a rapidamente de modo no qual ela ficasse abaixo dele.

* * *

 _When you turn off the lights_

 _I get stars in my eyes_

* * *

— _Minha vez_. — ele sorriu para ela, encaixando-se e estocando com força, fazendo-a gritar o nome dele. A sensação que ele teve ao ouvi-la fazer aquilo o deixou, se era possível, ainda mais excitado.

Ele aproveitou a posição para beijar o pescoço dela, mordiscando-o com força, sem se importar se deixaria alguma marca.

Para falar a verdade, ele rezava para que deixasse, para que, quem quer que visse, soubesse que ela era _dele_.

Mesmo que ela não soubesse. _Ainda_.

— Teddy. — ela ronronou, erguendo as pernas e cruzando-as nas costas dele, ficando ainda mais aberta para que ele pudesse estocar contra ela, dentro dela. Sentindo-se ser engolido e então, estava fora de novo, num ciclo vicioso e totalmente prazeroso.

Céus, ela era tão quente e estava tão molhada.

Os olhos dela estavam fechados, deixando o azul que ele tanto amava escondido, mas ela parecia estar distante, perdida no prazer do momento, tão adoravelmente linda. Incrivelmente sexy.

Teddy beijou seu pescoço mais uma vez, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela, subindo para a testa e então descendo para o maxilar.

Ela sentia-se totalmente à deriva, a sensação de tê-lo sobre ela, tão preocupado em dar prazer a ela, em fazê-la _sentir_... Fazendo com que ela se sentisse _completa_. Victoire havia fechado os olhos, aproveitando os calafrios e arrepios que o contato íntimo causavam, sentindo como se estivesse dentro de um lugar onde ninguém mais poderia entrar, num lugar onde ela era de Teddy e ele era dela.

Mesmo que por segundos, aquilo bastava.

Ela sentiu os lábios dele descerem por seu rosco, mordiscando seu maxilar, beijando-o. _Tão próximo..._

 _— Nada de beijos?_ — ela o ouviu sussurrar, fazendo com que abrisse os olhos para encontrar com os dele encarando-a. Algo parecia brilhar lá dentro, mas ela não soube dizer o que era, somente que parecia seduzi-la, atraí-la. Querê-lo ainda mais. — Nada de beijos. — ele respondeu a própria pergunta, um sorriso de desistência estampado em seus lábios... Lábios que estavam _próximos demais_.

E então ela esticou-se para ele, puxando-o pelos cabelos azuis, trazendo-o para mais perto, hesitando por segundos antes de, finalmente, grudar seus lábios aos dele.

* * *

 _Is this love?_

* * *

Ele não soube dizer pelo quê ficou mais surpreso. Se pelo olhar que Victoire havia dado a ele ou se pelo fato de ela o estar beijando. Teddy sentiu-se diminuir a velocidade dentro dela, a concentração por ora perdida enquanto focava-se na sensação dos lábios dela sobre os dele. Eram doces, apesar do álcool e do mentolado do cigarro.

 _Talvez_ , ele pensou _, cigarros nem fossem tão ruins assim, se todos eles deixassem o mesmo gosto que os lábios dela_.

Continuou a estocar, lento, o membro ainda mais enrijecido com o beijo, preenchendo-a completamente enquanto entrava e saía em um ritmo ainda mais excitante.

Ela sentia como se estivesse prestes a explodir, a sensação de beijá-lo superando qualquer expectativa que ela pudesse ter, fazendo-a perder-se no sabor dos lábios dele. O sabor de Teddy. Ele pediu passagem com a língua e ela deixou, arqueando-se para ele, arranhando com uma das mãos enquanto a outra descia até sua bunda, agarrando-a e puxando-a contra si, fazendo com que ele se enterrasse dentro dela, mais rápido, mais rápido.

Somente quando tornou-se difícil respirar, o fôlego totalmente perdido com os movimentos e beijos, é que separaram os lábios, encarando-se em cumplicidade.

Victoire sentia como se seu coração estivesse prestes a fugir do peito, acelerado, enlouquecido. Ela nunca havia se sentido daquele jeito, tão... _O quê?_

Não saberia dizer, contudo era intenso demais, confuso demais. _Bom demais_. E perguntava-se por que nunca antes houvera beijado Teddy, por que evitara tanto aquele momento?

Para não se deixar seduzir ainda mais? Para não dar ainda mais abertura a ele? Para não parecer fraca?

 _Céus_ , ela pensou enquanto sentia-o afundar-se ainda mais contra ela, fazendo-a gemer o nome dele contra seus lábios macios, fazendo-a gritar de prazer, _fora tola demais ao pensar que tanto contato, tanta convivência íntima como aquela pudesse, de fato, impedi-la de sentir o que era óbvio._

 _—_ Vic. — ele chamou-a, fazendo-a erguer os olhos para ele. Ele estava ofegante e suado e tão lindo como jamais estivera.

— Teddy? — ela respondeu, no mesmo tom sem ar, fazendo-o dar aquele sorriso contido e totalmente hipnotizante que somente ele era capaz de dar.

— Me beije? — ele pediu, sussurrando contra os lábios dela.

— Com certeza. — ela disse antes de morder o lábio inferior dele, carinhosa, subindo a mão de suas costas para seus cabelos novamente, puxando-o contra ela enquanto sentia-se apertar por dentro. — Teddy... — ela murmurou, entre beijos, sentindo que não aguentaria muito mais.

E então ele foi mais forte, segurando-a pela cintura, puxando-a contra ele cada vez em que vinha contra ela, fazendo-a gritar em prazer, explodindo de prazer, apertando-se em volta dele, contraindo-se enquanto gozava.

Ele estocou mais um pouco, sentindo-a desvanecer abaixo dele, beijando-a mais uma vez antes de forçar-se novamente contra ela e esvair-se, os milhares de sensações tomando-o por completo enquanto perdia-se sobre ela, fraco, cansado e totalmente feliz.

* * *

 _Maybe someday_

* * *

Ele rolou para o lado, tirando a camisinha, ainda olhos fechados enquanto acalmava a respiração. Quando voltou a abri-los, encontrou-a encarando-o, seus olhos azuis brilhantes, as pupilas dilatadas.

Ela não disse nada, mas não precisava.

Talvez um dia ela fosse capaz de falar em voz alta o que deixara claro ao beijá-lo. Ele não se importava em esperar.

Sorrindo, aproximou-se, puxando-a para si e dando um selinho leve sobre seus lábios, fazendo-a sorrir em retribuição antes de fechar os olhos e dormir em seus braços, como fizera muitas vezes antes. Mas nenhuma, ele sabia, _como daquela vez._

* * *

 **N/A:** _E aí, pipous, o que acharam? Não esqueçam de me contar, sim? Sempre fico com um pé atrás ao escrever +18 ahahah, buuuuut a vida tá aí pra isso, né? ahaha_

 _Nada de leitores fantasmas, ok? Comentar, além de incentivar o autor e deixá-lo feliz, também faz a sua vida aumentar em 10 anos, sabiam? Estudos comprovam! ahahaha_

 _Beijinhos e até a próxima!_


End file.
